The Journey Home
by dl-shipper34
Summary: Oneshot. My take on what happens from when Eugene and Rapunzel kiss in the tower to her reuniting with her parents. First attempt at a Tangled fic.


A/N: So I'm a little late to the party, but I am ridiculously in love with the movie Tangled. I just saw it on Thursday afternoon and I've lost count of how many times I've watched it since. The movie itself is spectacular, but I am in love with that adorable couple, Eugene/Rapunzel. Which is pretty dangerous considering I already have a couple I obsess over. Anyways, I decided to try my hand at writing a little oneshot. While it's far from being my first fanfic, it's my first attempt at writing for this fandom. Reviews are always appreciated and welcome.

All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>The Journey Home<span>

It had felt like watching a nightmare come to life. Flynn - or as I call him, Eugene - crumbled to the ancient stone floor, grimacing in pain as he held his right side. I was helpless, my wrists shackled and a cloth covering my mouth. I had tried to warn him as he came in through the tower window, but it was too late as Gothel stabbed him with a dagger. My eyes burned with tears, and I struggled fiercely to get to him, to hold him in my arms and sing that magic song so that he would be healed. Then, in the blink of an eye, Gothel was gone. Turned to dust after Eugene had sheared off my fabled hair with a shard from the broken mirror, thus ending both the magic and Gothel's cruel reign.

I do not bother to fight back my emotions and allow them to run freely down my cheeks as I remain motionless beside Eugene's lifeless body, his back resting on my bent legs and head cradled in my right hand. In the span of only a few short days he had gone from a rogue thief to the person I had been dreaming about on those long nights locked away in the tower. Though I had been initially wary of him, his charm eventually won me over, and I had found myself falling for him. But my dream would never come true, as he had bravely sacrificed himself to save me.

Gently resting my forehead against his, I recite the poem I had learned many years before.

_"Heal what has been hurt,  
>Change the Fates' design<br>Save what has been lost,  
>Bring back what once was mine."<em>

"What once was mine." A single tear lands on Eugene's cheek, but I take no notice as I close my eyes and sob quietly, grieving at the tragic loss of my beloved.

Unbeknownst to me, the tear flashes a brilliant yellow before travelling down to where the fatal wound is located. Light warms my tear-stained face, and I am immediately transfixed by what is happening. Gentle wisps of sunlight shoot up into the air from the wound, illuminating everything around me. Within seconds they fade until there is nothing left of both the light and Eugene's injury.

I stare in shock, gingerly touching the spot where blood had stained Eugene's tunic before turning my eyes to the handsome young man who has captivated me. His lids slowly open, and a single word escapes through his lips. "Rapunzel?"

"Eugene?" My voice is barely audible.

The slightest hint of a smile tugs at the corner of his lips. "Did I ever tell you I've got a thing for brunettes?"

Relief floods through my veins as I fling myself onto him and throw my arms around his neck. His left arm snakes around my back, supporting me as he holds me close and buries his nose in the crook of my neck. After a few moments I release my hold on him and pull back so we are eye-to-eye again. His brown irises, sparkling with new-found life, stare into my twin emeralds. I waste no time in capturing his lips in a soft but loving kiss, my heart fluttering as I finally get to drink in his sweet taste.

No doubt Pascal is flushed red and covering his eyes with his claws.

* * *

><p>Sunlight pools into the tower as Eugene and I spend a few moments embraced on the stone floor, inhaling each others comforting scent and feeling as if we never want to let go. Eugene admires my new hair, running his fingers through the now short strands before kissing the top of my head.<p>

My voice is heavy with sorrow. "I thought I'd lost you."

"For a moment there you did."

I lay my head on his chest and peer up at him, small strands of my chocolate hair splayed across my forehead. "I don't know what I would done."

He brings our entwined hands to his mouth and kisses my fingers. "You would have reunited with your parents and become a great Queen."

"A great Queen needs a wonderful husband." I gently prod him in the chest, eyes alight with mischievousness.

Ever the crafty one, Eugene simply winks and taps the side of his nose before changing the subject. "So, great Queen, shall we start looking for a door? No doubt there's more than one entrance inside this tower."

I nod in agreement and, as I help him to his feet, reply, "I'm sure Gothel probably concealed the outside door. That old witch had plenty of tricks up her sleeve."

"Well we don't have to worry about her anymore. C'mon, let's search around. Your parents will want to see their long-lost daughter."

* * *

><p>It doesn't take long for us to find the entrance, which, as I had suspected, had been concealed by Gothel. Fortunately for us, the secret stone on the floor had been moved and the rocks that made up the tower door strewn all over the place. For the second time in my life I am free from my prison, only this time it is for good. With my faithful companion Pascal on my shoulder and Eugene clasping my hand, I inhale the sweet morning air and smile as the sunlight warms my features.<p>

Sounds of hooves pounding the ground brings me back to reality, and the smile remains on my lips as Maximus appears. The loyal horse neighs triumphantly as he nuzzles me and gives Eugene - whom he is now best friends with - a wet lick on the cheek.

"Oh Max, it's so good to see you!" I scratch under his chin, knowing it is a favourite spot of his. Max immediately stretches his neck, obviously enjoying it.

Eugene pats him on the head, offering him a big smile. "Think you can take us back to the castle?"

The horse stamps his back legs on the ground and shakes his mane proudly. I giggle and gently rub his nose. "I'll take that as a yes."

As I'm aided by Eugene in getting on Max's back, I take one long look at the tower I have called home for the past eighteen years. I know every nook and cranny, all the good hiding places...I know it like the back of my own hand. After all the days and nights I have spent there, it is time to return to my rightful home. Gothel may have stolen my childhood from me, but she cannot steal my spirit.

Eugene sees me gazing at the tower and, taking my hand in his, squeezes it gently. "It wasn't all bad memories there, was it?"

I smile and return the gesture. "Not entirely. After all, it's where I met you."

This is obviously the answer he wants to hear, as his entire face lights up in a huge smile that sends a shiver of delight through my body. That dashing grin of his melts my heart, and he knows it. Sometimes I think the rascal does it on purpose to make me weak in the knees.

He steps up onto Max's back and sits behind me, his powerful but comforting arms wrapped around my waist. Max's chest swells with pride as his hooves pummel the earth, and I glance over my shoulder a final time at the tower before it disappears from view.

* * *

><p>Neither of us speak as we stand on one of the many castle balconies, gazing out at the ocean that expands before us. As usual Eugene is holding my hand. I love his gentle touch and marvel at how our hands are molded together. It's as if some unseen force had purposely weld the crevices of our hands so that they would be a perfect fit. I rest my head on his shoulder and patiently wait.<p>

The doors behind us creak open, and we both turn at the sound. Although I have not seen them in years, I instinctively know that the two adults standing before me are my mother and father. Creases line their faces, but I think of it more as a sign of wisdom than age. My mother and I slowly walk towards each other, and her hand reaches out to touch my cheek. We embrace, tears of joy streaming down our faces as we finally reunite after so many painful years of separation. My father joins in, wrapping both my mother and I in his strong arms as we kneel to the ground. I sense Eugene watching us with that handsome smile of his stamped on his face, and without opening my eyes I feel his arms around me as he joins in our warm embrace.

* * *

><p>A party is announced to celebrate my long-awaited return. The people of my kingdom rejoice and eagerly participate in its preparations. Musicians practice their instruments and make sure all the strings are tuned, the cooks get to work on creating masterpieces for all to enjoy, and purple banners depicting a sun are hung from every corner of every building. While I aid in preparing for the wondrous party, I relate the story to my parents of how many countless nights I spent in the tower, perched on the windowsill and peering out into the night sky. I speak of how every year on my birthday I would watch the "floating lights" and wonder what it would be like to witness the spectacle up close. They are introduced to Pascal, my beloved chameleon who has never left my side. They hear of Mother Gothel's tyrannical reign and how she is now no more, and of how Eugene and I met and our great adventure, during which we fell in love. Finally, I tell of his heroics and our near tragic ending.<p>

My parents take an instant liking to Eugene and view him as a member of our family. Speaking of Eugene, I think he's up to something. When we're walking around the kingdom he often disappears for a few minutes, especially when he thinks I'm not looking. Pascal knows, but even if he could talk he wouldn't tell me. Part of me is curious, but I don't bother asking Eugene as he'd probably give me one of his goofish grins and wink mischievously.

That cheeky rascal. Now I know he does it on purpose.

* * *

><p>The first night after the party ends - which was well over a week ago - I stand on the very spot Eugene and I were when I reunited with my parents. I peer out at the endless ocean that sparkles as the moonlight dances across its surface. A pair of doves soar over the water, and I watch them as they gently flap their angelic wings, never straying too far from one another.<p>

A pair of muscular arms snake around my waist, and I have no need to turn around as I instinctively know who it is. He buries his nose in my hair and inhales as our fingers entwine, and I rest the back of my head on his chest. We stand like that for a little while, drinking in the peaceful moment.

Eugene is the first to speak. "That was some party huh?"

"It certainly was, and it was wonderful to see those men from the _Snuggly Duckling_ fulfill their dreams."

He chuckles softly, a sound that always warms my heart. "They're not the only ones who saw their dreams come true. Of course, there is one more thing that would help mine."

"And what is that, if I may ask?"

He releases his hold on my waist but not my hands, and my eyes widen as he bends down on one knee. With the uncharted vaults sparkling with millions of stars and the full moon as our background, Eugene reaches into his pocket and briefly fishes for something before revealing it to me. I am stunned beyond belief, and my eyes well up in tears. He hasn't even spoken a single word and I'm already emotional.

"Rapunzel, to this day it still surprises me that a beautiful princess like yourself would fall for such a rogue thief. But make no mistake that I am truly thankful for that. On that fateful day we met you said something had brought me to that tower, be it fate or destiny."

Chuckling through my tears, I could not help but interrupt him for a quick second. "I thought it was a horse."

A laugh escapes his throat as he recalls that morning. "Okay well technically it was a horse, but as time passed I started to believe it was more than that. I started to believe it was fate."

He opens the small velvety box, and I find myself staring at a silver ring that sparkles like a thousand diamonds. I struggle to find the words, but my emotions say it all.

Eugene fights back his own tears and gazes into my eyes. "Rapunzel, you already know you are my new dream. Can you fulfill this thief's dream even more and become my wife?"

I am still too stunned for words, and no sooner does he place the ring on my finger than I give him my answer in the form of a kiss. Our lips lock as if impatiently waiting for this moment, arms wrapped around one another and bodies pressed so close together you can't fit a piece of fabric between us.

As we finish our kiss and hug, I hear him whisper softly, "I love you."

Finally, after all these years, I'm home.

* * *

><p>AN: Technically it took Eugene and Rapunzel a few years to marry, but I felt it was appropriate to add in his proposal. I hope you enjoyed my oneshot.


End file.
